


Starcrossed

by Tifa_lockhart_scarlet



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Crossover, Diana Geralt, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Slow Burn, Swords, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet/pseuds/Tifa_lockhart_scarlet
Summary: Diana Visits her home of Themyscira for a much needed break, away from men and away from saving the world, but destiny has other plans for her. Geralt of Rivia has been sent to her world through a portal- what happens when they collide? Romance of course!
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1: Crossing Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, I realize that this is an odd pairing. It's a crossover and I have no idea if it'll even get any views at all. But I wanted to try! Anyway, Enjoy!  
> -Tifa

Diana had been visiting Themyscira for a little over a month. Truth be told she needed a break from saving the world with Bruce and Clark and the others, and she missed her mother. She'd been away since leaving with steve and now 110 years had gone by. It was time she checked in with her mother. She had to admit, it was nice to be home, free of too much worry. The boys could handle the world for a while, the weight of the world couldn't always be on her shoulders. She felt that she had earned her break and then some.

Diana was thrilled to be up early, training on the beaches with Antiope again, riding her stallion Celisi whenever she wanted, visiting the friends she'd missed. Relaxing.

She was in her large, plush bed, relaxing. The door to the balcony wide open and the sheer white canopy over her bed flowing gently in the breeze. She could smell the salt of the ocean below, and she could hear the waves crashing gently onto the beach, kissing the shore. A sweet and sleepy smile graced her face as she took everything in.

"It is so nice to have you home, Diana." Came her mother's voice from the doorway. Hippolyta leaned there, smiling and admiring the sight of her daughter. Her heart was swelling within her, she truly missed Diana so much.

Diana sat up and smiled at her mother. "It has been nice to be home. I missed you, mother." Diana stood from her bed and walked to her mother, embracing her in a hug before pulling away.

"Have you ever considered coming back and taking my place on the throne?" Hippolyta studied her daughter's energetic and adventurous eyes. Hippolyta knew the answer to the question, Diana never intended on taking the throne, and if that was her choice, she would honor it.

"Mother, that place is rightfully yours there is no need for me to even consider-"

"Say no more, Diana. I know." Hippolyta cupped Diana's cheek in her hand and she smiled softly. Her eyes widened as she looked out the window of Diana's bedroom.

She saw what she recognized as a magic portal opening up on the beach. Immediately she was stricken with worry, and she rushed to the balcony to get a closer look. From out of the portal came a large man with snow white hair cloaked in black and he appeared to tumble onto the beach in a rather clumsy manor. Following the man came a beautiful brown and white horse before the portal snapped shut.

"Yennefer!" The man shouted angrily.

Diana stood beside her mother watching the scene unfold and before her mother could protest her intervention, Diana was suited up and flying to the beach.

Geralt cursed under his breath. Following a massive fallout with Yennefer of Vengerberg, she portaled him away in her anger. Judging by his surroundings, this was a world that was much different than his own. He had never seen this beach, and he had traveled everywhere you possibly could-or so he thought- in his lifetime.

He stood to his feet with a grunt and he dusted the sand from his black trousers. "Fuck." He grumbled. As he raised his eyes, they widened in surprise. There stood a dark haired warrior, studying and scrutinizing him with piercing eyes and a stern expression. Her hair was long, chocolate in color and wavy, falling to the middle of her back. Her armor was the most intriguing thing he had ever laid his eyes on. The bodice was deep red, with a gorgeous and interesting design. It was framed in gold and her long legs were hardly covered. She wielded a powerful looking sword, and a shield with a design that caught his eye right away.

"Who are you and how did you arrive on Themyscira?" Diana asked, sternly. She looked upon the man with a fierce curiousity. His eyes caught her attention first. They were an odd, yet beautiful color- yellowish and so enticing. His hair was beautiful, shoulder length and pulled into a half pony-tail with a few stray strands that fell and framed his face. His features were strong, masculine and incredibly well defined. She could tell he was strong by the shape of his body and his physique.

Geralt looked at her, his hand slowly gripping his sword. He was unsure what she may try next, and he had learned throughout the years of people hating and rejecting him that he needed to be ready to defend himself at any moment. "I was portaled here, not by choice."

Diana watched his large hand grip the handle of his sword and she instantly widened her stance, preparing herself. She certainly saw him as a threat- beautiful as he may be, she couldn't take any chances. She drew her sword, and he took a stance in response.

She swung first, and he blocked right away. He was fast and skilled, but that didn't surprise her. Diana lunged forward and swung once more, he blocked again and parried, this time Diana blocked his attack. She pushed against his sword and was surprised that he barley budged against her. She felt her feet sink into the sand of the beach and she backed away, readying for the next move.

Geralt spun his body and swung at her, impressed by her skillful defense, but this time- he nicked her. A little trickle of blood came from her upper arm, and he watched her grit her teeth and growl as if he had activated something within her.

Diana swung again in a series of combination moves and finally, she struck flesh. His thigh upper had been slashed, ripping the fabric of his pants and he tilted his head to the side and gave her a look as if to warn her not to test him.

It was too late for that, Diana was not going to be bested by this man. Truth be told, it was exhilarating for her to fight someone who matched her sword skills, who also wasn't afraid of hurting her. Antiope always pushed her, but she'd never go as far as to hurt Diana or injure her.

The sound of clashing steel danced across the beach and several of the Amazon warriors began to watch the spectacle unfold. It was a sight to see, two skilled swordsmen battling upon the beautiful beaches of Themyscira. They never let up, and there was something raw and passionate about the battle that unfolded.

"Enough." Came Hippolyta's voice. "The queen has spoken."

Diana dropped her sword immediately, but Geralt kept his sword in his hand, and it was pointed at her throat. He glanced around him. During the battle he had not noticed the vast amount of warriors on the beach watching. They all began to draw their weapons, some swords, some bows. Slowly, he lowered his sword and looked at the woman before him. He had never come across a female that could match his strength, not since Renfri.

"Take him to the palace!" Hippolyta ordered sternly before turning and heading back to the palace.


	2. The Queen's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Hippolyta question Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate comments and your thoughts!  
> -Tifa

“How many times is this bound to happen? No doubt she will long to keep him as if he were a puppy, just like the last one.” Hippolyta grumbled to herself as she walked away from her.

Diana looked over her shoulder as her mother walked back up the path toward the palace. Several of the Amazon warriors approached the pair in the sand slowly, but Diana held up her hand. “I have this handled.” She stated firmly.

Geralt’s eyes studied hers, he was unsure what was about to happen and a feeling deep within his gut told him it wouldn’t be pleasant. How he found himself in these damned situations so frequently was beyond him seeing as how he avoided people as much as was possible.   
He was jerked away from his thoughts when he saw the woman unwind a yellow rope that had been attached to her belt on the side of her hip. He felt her grip his hand and yank his arm forward and before he knew it, the rope was wound around his wrist.

Diana slowly wrapped the lasso around his wrist and she looked at him intently. “It’s better if you are compliant, and I’ll do my best to withhold the wrath of the queen from falling upon you.” Diana had some kind of feeling about this man, maybe it was that they shared a warrior’s spirit.

“Great.” Geralt grumbled. Once again he had found himself unwillingly the subject of a strong and demanding queen. And by the looks of it, the girl who was now leading him to the palace was the princess. He certainly had terrible luck with princesses. Still, he followed. By the looks of the now glowing rope around his wrists, it was magic or enchanted or something like that.

Still, the island he found himself on was beautiful. It had a strong yet peaceful air about it, and there was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. And the longer he thought on things as they walked along the path to the palace, he didn’t recall seeing one male warrior among those that surrounded him.

Geralt studied the palace as they entered. It was beautiful, the structure was one he had never laid eyes on before- it was unique. The architecture was square in some areas and rounded and dome-shaped in others, inside there were large pillars likely crafted from marble and the floors were shining and beautiful. White sculpted statues lined the halls to the throne room-none of which were male, he noted. Not that he minded much.

Diana held fast to her lasso, glancing back at the white haired man occasionally as they walked. They reached the throne room and she turned toward him. “Do not move.” She whispered to him with large and threatening eyes. She watched him shrug his large shoulders and tilt his silver head to the side.

“All yours.” He said darkly as he raised his bound wrists. 

Something about this man’s voice created a pit within Diana’s stomach and she knew that her cheeks flushed, but she turned to face her mother before the man could see her. “Let me handle this mother, let’s not make a spectacle.” She urged, looking at her mother with a half-pleading expression.

“Diana you have already created a spectacle by crossing blades with this man.” Hippolyta looked him over, worrying that this filthy man would try to charm his daughter. She walked past her child and looked at the man squarely in the eye. “What is your name, and why are you here?” She asked, taking hold of the end of the lasso. 

Geralt suddenly felt compelled beyond reason to respond, and as though his tongue spoke before he could stop it. “Geralt of Rivia, I did not come here of my own will I was sent here by a backstabbing witch.” He groaned, feeling as though he’d just thrown up or had been punched in the stomach. The powers of this rope were incredible. 

Hippolyta looked him over, and she noticed Diana pacing in the corner of her eye. She knew her daughter didn’t want her to torture the man, or imprison him. But law was law. “And what are your intentions, do you mean us harm?”

“No.” Was his quick and forced response. If they kept this up, he’d be exhausted and drained of his energy.

“Take him to the-” Hippolyta started before her daughter interjected.

“No.” Diana stood beside her mother, shaking her dark head. “I have spent 100 years in the world of man, and I can tell you that they are not all what you have claimed them to be. You heard what he said. He doesn’t intend us harm, and he didn’t come here on his own will. I think it is our duty to help him return to his world and he shouldn’t be imprisoned in the meantime.” Diana looked at her mother, hoping with all of her being that Hippolyta would respect her enough to agree.

“Diana I cannot just-” Once more she was interrupted.

“Hippolyta, enough. Do you really think Hera will come down and punish you? It’s high time you put some trust in your child.” Antiope said, walking into the throne room with her strong arms folded across her chest. 

Hippolyta turned to Antiope and sighed. She knew she was right, but they did have rules to uphold. Still, the man was here against his own wishes as it was, who was she to punish him further for it. Throwing her hands up and sighing she tuned to Diana. “Fine, he’s your responsibility. And finding his way home is also on you.” Without another word, the queen huffed and walked out before she said anything further.

Diana was shocked by her mother’s sudden decision, but suddenly she found herself thankful. Slowly, she approached the man and she grabbed his hands. He gazed at her with such intensity she felt a little uneasy. Still, her soft hands slowly undid the bindings around his wrists, to which he responded by rubbing the soreness away.

“You should consider yourself lucky, the queen was feeling generous today.” Diana commented as she began to walk toward a lengthy looking hallway. She looked over her shoulder at him and he hadn’t moved from his place. 

Geralt looked at the girl, he now knew as Diana. When she shot him that glance over her shoulder he couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. In fact, when they crossed blades he was beyond impressed with her skillset. 

“Are you coming?” She asked with a partially impatient tone. 

“Right.” Geralt was quick to follow her. “My horse..”

“Is beautiful.” Diana commented as she continued leading him down a hallway. “Don’t worry. She’s safe here, no predators and the beach is a good place for her to play.” She explained

“Hm.” Geralt responded as he continued studying his surroundings. However, his eyes never stayed on the surroundings very long as they continually found their way back to his guide. “You fight well.” 

Diana stopped in front of a doorway to the room that would be his for the time being and she gave a small smile. “As do you.”


	3. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt of Riva is welcomed to Paradise Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I've gotta say, I'm surprised I've got readers at all. This is such a crack pairing that I just never thought anyone would give it a second glance. Thank you so much! If you feel so inclined, please leave a comment. Thank you! Stay safe out there.  
> -Tifa

Geralt studied the brunette woman in front of him, and he watched as she walked him into the room before he examined the beautiful interior. Certainly it was a palace. The colors were light, airy and the room smelled of bergamot and vanilla- or perhaps it was her that smelled that way. He could also smell the salt of the ocean and everything in the room seemed to be of high value. 

The bed was large, with a soft looking white covering and pillows that were so full and fluffy they looked as if they may burst. A gorgeously designed rug was on the floor near the bed and a soft and light blue canopy was draped elegantly over the bed. It certainly looked royal.

Geralt watched Diana study the room briefly. She looked around as if to check that everything was in order, and then she turned to face him. 

“This is where you can stay for now. I’ll have our seamstress get you some fresh clothes and I’ll speak to our alchemist to see if she has any ideas as to how to get you home. I’ll also do some research on it myself.” Diana explained. She watched as he listened to her speak, his eyes seemed to be studying her, watching her with great focus, still he remained a bit silent and painfully still until he tilted his head to the side and then nodded. It was then that she realized the wound she had left on his thigh was still undressed and the wound he had left on her arm was now almost completely closed. He had been watching the process the entire time. “Your leg.. Let me-”

“It’ll be fine.” Geralt interjected. “This is all fine, thank you.” He hadn’t wanted to sound rude, but he also figured it was a bit too late for that. But he had begun to work out that this being in front of him could not possibly be human, there was no human he had ever come across who could heal like that. A wound like that on a human- well that would take at least a week to close and begin to scar. “What are you?” He blurted out, still studying her in a newfound fascination. 

“What am I?” Diana looked at him and she let out a small chuckle. “My name is Diana and I’m the prin-”

“I gathered you were the princess, you look the part. But I’m looking at you and you’re no human. You don’t know much about magic portals so you can’t be a sorceress.” Geralt was trying to figure it out, trying to piece it all together, of all the monsters in his lifetime- all the enchanted and magical beings he had come across, he hadn’t seen this.

“This island, my people- we are called Amazons. We are built with great strength, speed, agility and longevity. My mother, Hippolyta, is the queen, and my father well.. that’s a story for another time.” Diana gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Hm.” Was Geralt’s response. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed down and he found himself seated on the edge of the bed. He marveled at its softness. His eyes grew a little wide when he saw the princess kneel in front of him. Gently she touched his thigh that she had injured and she looked it over. Her touch on his skin felt unearthly and different than any he’d felt before. 

“Stay right there.” She instructed, looking up at him with glimmering eyes. She shot him a soft smile before she stood to her feet. “I’ll be right back.” She stated before walking out of the room.

Geralt looked after her, staying put but continuing to take in his surroundings.

Diana walked to a nearby washroom and gathered some astringent, a clean wet rag, herbs and gauze before returning to the room she had left the stranger in. He was still in the same area, and his yellow eyes were studying the room carefully. 

Once again, she knelt in front of him. She moved back the torn fabric of his trousers and began to clean his wound. “Something tells me, Geralt,” Diana started, “that you are not quite human either.” She continued her work on his leg, being careful not to press too hard or to cause any more discomfort as she poured the astringent onto the wound.

Geralt hissed in pain before he let out a sigh of relief once it was over and he looked down at the girl who was tenderly caring for his injury. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re powerful. I knew it when we crossed blades that your strength was inhuman.” Carefully, the Amazon wrapped his wounded leg while glancing up at him here and there. He really was breathtaking, beneath all the dirt on his face. 

“I’m a mutant.” He grumbled while looking off to the side. He had this sinking feeling that the minute this woman knew what he was, she’d be disgusted with him, just like the majority of people were back home. 

“I’ve met a few of those.” Diana said as she stood to her feet. 

Geralt gave her a puzzled look, were there really more like him? More than just the handful that remained?

Diana, seeing his puzzled expression placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. “Believe me, if you’d only met half of my friends off the island, you’d understand what I mean. Why don’t you rest up and get cleaned up. I’ll bring you some food in a little bit.”

Geralt only nodded, unsure of what else to say other than. “Thank you.”

She smiled once more before exiting the room.

***

Geralt had managed to clean himself up to the best of his ability, he bathed in a warm bath, washed with a fragrant soap and dried off. When he came back to the room he noticed a fresh set of clothes awaited him. The seamstress was quick, apparently. He held up a pair of dark grey trousers and a white shirt that was similar in style to the black quarter sleeved shirt that he frequently wore when he was without his armor. While he would normally opt for black colored clothing, but he wouldn’t complain right now.

He dried himself off and pulled the trousers up and buttoned them when he heard the door to his room creak open. He looked over and saw the Amazon princess standing there with a tray of food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until that moment.

Diana did her best not to blush when she saw him standing there without his shirt. Of course this was not the first time she had seen a man with little clothing, but she had to admit his body was sculpted so beautifully. Judging by his lack of reaction to her seeing him half-dressed, Diana decided to continue walking in. “I guess I should have knocked.” She said before setting the tray down on the end table beside the bed.

Geralt put the shirt on and shook his head. “Ah, its not the first time a beautiful woman such as yourself has seen a man without a shirt is it? Or is it? I didn’t seem to notice any men on the beach.” Geralt gave her a curious look.

“Well its true, I’ve seen a man without clothes.” Diana giggled a bit. “And yes, you’re right there are no men on this island.”

“Paradise, then.” Geralt said with a grin.

Diana tried not to blush, and she grinned back with a deviant glimmer in her eye, “They really don’t call it paradise island for nothing.”


	4. Beautiful Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Diana grow closer- meanwhile Jaskier confronts Yennefer about his missing companion.

Diana instructed Geralt to eat and get some rest, assuring him she’d get to work first thing in the morning in the library. 

Geralt watched her leave and he sat on the bed, eating the food that had been offered. It was unlike anything he’d tried before. Soft warm bread but it was flat, food with spice and tender meat that was unbelievably enjoyable. He groaned. It was so good, he hoped he’d sleep well after such a meal. 

He let out a small sigh and lay down on the bed. Turning to his side he looked toward the balcony. Admittedly, the oceanic breeze was intoxicating relaxing. 

Soon, his eyelids began to droop and Geralt was off to sleep.

Those yellow eyes opened with surprise upon hearing the clash of steel. For a moment he had forgotten where he was and he sat up quickly. It didn’t take him long to remember everything and he rose from the bed. He felt refreshed. It was a decent night’s sleep for once in a very long time. He walked out to the balcony and he saw the princess on the beach. She wasn’t wearing what she had been when they had first met. 

Instead she wore a brown leather bodice with a skirt that had pointed pleats and gladiator style Sandals. Her hair was braided and she looked fierce as she sparred against another Amazon. 

Geralt recognized her as the one who had also spoken on his behalf. He studied Diana, watching her move and strike and block and parry. She was good, very good. And she was beautiful, in an unearthly kind of way. 

Diana panted and told Antiope to let up, “Thats enough for this morning. I need to go check the library for some answers.” 

“And? Is this just a coincidental happening or do you think perhaps this man arrived on our island because of destiny?” Antiope inquired, sheathing her sword. 

“Destiny Antiope? I don’t know about that.” Diana glanced toward the palace and she saw him, the white haired man who seemed to be watching her intently. Something stirred within her and she couldn’t help but smile. This was one of those moments that Antiope would argue as destiny, and Diana would easily brush off as just a fleeting feeling. But, deep down she might begin to question it herself. 

She waved her hand for Geralt to come join her on the beach and she watched him nod and disappear within the room. 

“Destiny.” Antiope mumbled to herself before hopping onto her horse and giving Diana a wink before riding off. 

“Where’s Roach?” Came the deep and raspy voice from behind. 

Diana whipped around and smiled at Geralt, but his expression was less friendly. 

“She’s in the stables. Come on I’ll show you.” Diana put her sword away and began walking Geralt up a path. It was lined with bright green foliage and colorful flowers that were exotic to him. 

They arrived at the stables and Geralt sighed relieved upon seeing his mare. He walked to her and stroked her dark head. “Hey girl. You’re doing ok?” 

Diana watched and couldn’t help but smile. This gruff and intimidating looking man was so gentle and soft with her. She could see the love he had for Roach, and it was quite sweet to witness. 

Roach looked at Diana and huffed at Geralt, nudging his hand away from her head. Geralt looked at her in surprise. “What’s wrong girl? Don’t like the princess?” 

Diana crossed her arms. “What?! Not true at all she likes me.”

“Come here then.” Geralt ordered, still gently patting Roach. 

Diana approached slowly and she gently placed her hand on Roach’s snout. Roach leaned into her touch immediately and huffed. 

“Hm.” Geralt smiled. “I guess she does.”

Diana looked at Geralt and she blinked. He smiled, not the wicked grin she’d seen before. This one was genuine. A soft, sweet smile and she was grateful for it. “I told you.” She smiled back and stroked the horse gently. “I’m planning on heading to the library, you could come if you like otherwise the island is yours to explore.”

Geralt looked at her and he shook his head, “I’ll come with you. Maybe I can lend a hand.” He stroked Roach’s head once more. 

Diana nodded and smiled. “Great. Right this way then.” Lead Geralt back to the palace, they made their way through together and they caught several glances as they did so. 

Many of the Amazon women had begun discussing amongst themselves about Diana and this new and quite captivating guest. They all agreed that it wouldn’t be long before Diana fell in love with him. Years ago when she rescued Steve, it was as if the moment she had laid eyes on him, he belonged to her and they all agreed this couldn’t be much different. 

Diana brushed off the glances of scrutiny and walked Geralt into the grand library, where shelves in rows were filled with books that looked ancient and or perhaps godly. 

Geralt’s Eyes traveled each of the rows with wonder. Not even the most powerful of sorcerers had this large a collection. “Where to even begin?” He muttered. He blinked when he felt her warm hand wrap around his and she began leading him to a specific section toward the back of the library. 

The sun was shining beautifully through the window where they stopped, illuminating a number of books on magic, transference, and travel. The bindings on these book were leather, but they didn’t look old they looked as though they were enchanted in some way. 

Geralt looked at Diana with a curiosity in his eyes that reminded Diana of the curiosity of a little pup. She giggled to herself and shook her head. 

“What?” He questioned, looking at her confused. 

“Nothing,” she smiled keeping the thought to herself and grabbed a book, handing it to him. Look around for key words like portal or transportation. 

“Right.” He said, taking the book from her and seating himself on the ledge of window. 

The sun shone around him, making him look a bit angelic and Diana did her best not to stare and admire. She inwardly scolded herself for what this man was causing her to feel all of a sudden. So she turned her back to him and began searching through the books for something that may have a clue as well. 

Geralt opened the book and began to skim through it, glancing up at Diana ever so often. She looked focused and determined as she searched. He was grateful for the help, and he found himself even more grateful for her company. Diana was different than anyone he’d come across. She was sweet, but she was also strong and fierce. It didn’t seem like she wanted to use him for something, or bend him to her will as many women who had entered his life often did. 

In fact, he’d been here a day and he had already experienced more peace than he had in such a long time. He figured that he probably needed it. The more he thought on it, the more he realized he may not want to leave as quickly as he originally thought. 

A few hours had gone by, they had found a few snippets of information that could be useful, but they would have to be looked over by the alchemist for further examination. 

Diana stretched and looked at Geralt who seemed to be gazing out the window. “Why don’t we take a break.” She suggested. 

Geralt looked at her and nodded in agreement, not bothering to say anything in response. 

“I’ll show you around the island.” 

***  
Yennefer was seated in her lovely cottage, studying some new spells on fertility and birthing when her front door flung open with such force it nearly fell off its hinges.

“Yennefer! What the fuck have you done with Geralt?!” Shouted Jaskier. He was angry, his chest puffed and his eyes narrowed. It had been days since he had last seen his pal, and Jaskier had a sinking feeling it had something to do with the witch.

Yennefer rolled her violet eyes and shook her dark head. “He’s fucked me over for the last time, you don’t need to worry about that Witcher anymore. “

Jaskier blinked and stepped toward her. “What did you do, Yen?” He lowered his voice and looked at her with a warning glare.

Yennefer stood up, causing Jaskier to take a few steps back. “I portaled him somewhere else, a completely different world than our own and I don’t have any intentions of bringing him back. He thinks I’ll be a shitty mother, well he’s wrong.”

“Geralt is my friend, Yennefer. I can’t let you just leave him and abandon him in some godforsaken place!!! Bring him back! Bring him back, Yen!” Jaskier shouted.

Yennefer only smirked, threw her head back and laughed in response to Jaskier’s plea. There was nothing she could do to bring Geralt back, she had no idea where he even landed, but whatever fate befall him now he deserved it.

***  
Geralt looked around in amazement, Diana had shown him all around the island, it was breathtaking. The Island wasn’t small but wasn’t large either. You could easily travel the length of the island on horseback, and that’s just what they did. They spent the day riding trails and exploring together along with Roach and Celisi.

She had brought him to the most beautiful cove, that was covered with tropical looking trees and the water was a brilliant color blue. Rainbow colored crystals glistened along the rocks within and a gentle breeze blew around them. 

The two of them dismounted their horses and walked along the sand until they reached the waters of the cove. “It’s beautiful.” Geralt said softly. He turned his gaze to Diana, whose hair had come slightly undone as they rode. The sun shone on her face gently with hues of orange and yellow, setting soon.

“This right here is my favorite place on the island.” Diana admitted, looking at Geralt with a warm smile.

“I can see why.” Geralt studied her eyes, getting lost within the depth. He’d soon lost the ability to control himself. This woman was incredibly alluring, and the more he spent his time with her, the more he wanted her lips on his- her body beneath him.

Diana felt his hand grip hers gently and her heart skipped a beat. Apparently those feelings she was beginning to develop for him were not one sided. He drew her in close, without saying one more word. His hand was on her cheek, gently stroking it. She could barely breathe while those yellow eyes were gazing into what felt like her soul. His eyes darted to and fro as if he were studying, looking for an answer. 

Diana leaned into his touch, his calloused hands felt a little rough on her skin but of course she never minded that sort of thing. Before she knew it, his hand moved to the back of her neck and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, both of her hands placed on his chest.

She had never been kissed like this before. Steve was always gentle, tender and sweet. Bruce was always a bit hasty and firm. This man kissed her in a way that made her knees buckle beneath her, his tongue grazing her lower lip. Diana felt him grip her hips firmly and he yanked her closer. 

Before she knew it, her fingers were in his hair and he groaned when he felt her bite his lip gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her close, pressing her body against his firmly. 

Geralt smirked against Diana’s lips and his hands ran down her back gently before he pulled away and looked down at her. He could tell her cheeks were a bit red and he let out a small chuckle before he gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so that she looked at him. “You are a beautiful creature, you know that?”

Diana smiled up at him, “So are you.” She muttered before pulling him into another kiss.


	5. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Diana experience and challenge one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment ;)  
> -Tifa
> 
> Warning: Mature content

Diana pulled Geralt down into the sand, onto of her and continued kissing him, and she relished the deep grunting noise he made she did. She could feel his hands begin to roam her body hungrily. Admittedly, she was just as eager as he was because soon her hands were beginning tug at his shirt.

Geralt peppered soft kisses on Diana’s neck before gently nipping at the skin there. She shivered under his touch and he smirked feeling her tugging at his shirt. Sitting up just a bit, he took the shirt off and discarded it. 

Diana gazed up at him, his chest was broad, littered with scars and had a light amount of hair. He glistened a bit from sweat from their exploring and his silver necklace dangled around his neck. She could tell he had seen battle, likely as many as she had herself. Delicately, she touched a few of the scars as he looked down at her. 

She didn’t bother asking about them, instead she continued running her fingers down his chest aand she captured his lips in another kiss, to which he responded by kissing her firmly and his hands found their way to her golden thighs and the sensitive skin beneath her skirt.

Diana moaned quietly, she felt his kisses traveling from her neck to her collar bone she felt his teeth graze her skin and she loved the feeling. His calloused finger tips crawled along her thighs until he reached the destination he had been longing for. She arched her back when she felt him begin to rub her over the top of her undergarments. 

“Hold still,” He grumbled yanking down her panties quickly. 

Diana could hardly keep from squirming beneath him, and here he was telling her to lay still. She disobeyed his command and she pushed him, making him sit up a moment so she could undo her bodice and take off her leather training gear. 

Geralt smirked as he watched her work the laces in back, skillfully she undid it all on her own and she discarded the gear, causing it to land near his shirt. There she was, stark naked on the beach in front of this incredibly alluring man. 

He drank her in, she was simply stunning. His yellow eyes traveled the length of her body, scanning it for imperfections but he found none. Groaning, he lay her back down in the sand. He gabbed one of her breasts and gave it a firm squeeze while he kissed and nipped at the other. 

Diana moaned and she bit her lip, running her nails down his arms in response to his teasing. She went to reach for the buttons of his trousers but he pushed her hands away with a grunt and continued his work. “Geralt..” She whined breathily, her hands went to his hair and she tugged it firmly.

Geralt responded by biting her nipple and squeezing the other before trailing his kisses further down to her toned abdomen. He dragged his fingertips down her sides slowly, causing her to shiver and her grip on his hair lessened as his touches grew lighter. Her eyes closed gently. But she wanted to touch him, she wanted to explore his body as well but he wasn’t letting her do much aside from groan and tug at his hair.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his mouth between her legs and she raised her hips a bit in response. He licked her and he glanced up at her with a devilish grin before he began again. She squirmed more beneath him. She panted, his fingers were now working in sync with his tongue and she was about to lose her grip on reality as he began to push them into her rhythmically. She arched her back and cried out, feeling a searing heat curling deep within her stomach and she knew she was going to climax soon. 

“Hold still,” He grumbled, pushing her hips back down and he chuckled as she continued to writhe underneath him. She panted, and parted her legs even more before suddenly climaxing around his long fingers. 

Geralt smirked, pleased with himself but found himself a bit surprised when she sat up, pushing him onto his back in the sand. He had forgotten that this woman matched his strength, and perhaps could best him- he had yet to push that limit. He loved her passion, and he watched her make quick work of unbuttoning his pants and yanking them out.

Diana smirked once his pants were off. She had suspected it, but now she’d seen it for herself and she was quite impressed with his equipment. Straddling his waist, she began to grind her hips against his and he groaned in response, tipping his head back and Diana licked his neck before kissing his jawline. 

“Fuck..” Geralt moaned as she slid down onto his member, gripping him tightly within her walls. His hands gripped her hips so tightly, they would likely cause bruises. The woman above him began her pace- a painfully slow ride at first but he enjoyed the view. This woman, thick dark hair falling around her face and out of her once nicely arranged braid was illuminated by the setting sun. Her breasts and body moving beautifully and if he could capture the moment in a piece of artwork he would. That’s what she looked like to him, a masterpiece. 

Diana moved slow at first, he was large and he stretched her quite a bit. But it was unlike any pleasure she had experienced before and she slowly moved up and down his length as she adjusted to his size. 

Geralt bit his lower lip as he grabbed her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze. This caused Diana to slam herself onto him firmly with a gasp. The noises escaping her throat were godly and he needed more. He kissed and bit at her neck and she moved faster and faster. He was growing close, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. He rolled over with her, Diana on her back once more.

He pinned her wrists on either side of her head and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. She gave him a smirk and he captured her lips with his. His tongue grazed her lower lip and he began thrusting slow, nibbling her lower lip as he did so. 

She raised her hips to meet his and moaned into his mouth, arching her back and pressing her breasts firmly against his chest. Geralt moaned and he let go of her wrists. Immediately, Diana ran her fingernails down his shoulders and back and she cried out when she felt him pick up his pace. This man was moving quick, slamming into her firmly. 

A strangled moan escaped her lips. She felt him grip her hips firmly and he grunted as he did. His silvery hair began sticking to his face as beads of sweat began to form. His hands firmly reached around and gripped her ass firmly as he continued to thrust. 

Her eyes rolled back and she arched her back even more, this man was going to be the death of her if he continued to fuck her like this. She felt like she was close to reaching her second climax and she could tell that his thrusts were beginning to become more sporadic and firm. 

Geralt moaned and nuzzled Diana’s neck as he came, and she climaxed around him, thighs shaking as she did. She trembled beneath him and slowly began to stroke his hair. He lay there for a moment, giving her a moment to recover and enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

Her touches were magic, and he didn’t feel like being apart from her.

Diana panted beneath him, slowly regaining her composure and her senses. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers, she loved the way he made her feel when he kissed her, when he touched her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in all of her life, and perhaps it was because he was inhuman, or perhaps… it was destiny.


End file.
